Mates
Mates in the game are cats that the player gives items to so that they fall in love the player and ask to become mates. '' ''Choosing Who You Want First, you must choose which out of two cats you would like to have as a mate. If your cat is a male, he can only mate with cats whose clan symbol is pink, and if your cat is a female, she can only mate with cats with a blue clan symbol. If you talk to a cat with the same gender, it will only say "....Hi", "Hello","How's it going?" or "Hey!" After you choose, you are ready to begin getting a mate. ''Getting a Mate'' To get a mate you must repeatedly give items to him/her everyday for a long while (However, do not give any more than three gifts per day). The chart below helps to show what item are best to give: There are different stages to being close to having a mate. The known stages are, when first talked to as follows: *''"Hi! Do I know you?"'' *''Hey Name. How's it going?'' *''name! What's up?'' *''I love you, Name! Will you be my mate? or "I really like you, Name Will you be my mate?"'' At that point you can choose yes by pressing the spacebar. (Always choose yes if you want a kit.) *''I love you, Name! You're the best!'' If you continue to give your mate gifts at the last stage, eventually you will get a kit! '' '' '' '' ''Getting a Kit'' You can have one kit for your whole time of your current cat's lifespan. you get to name the kit. To get a kit, you use the same method as getting a mate. After giving her/him many gifts, start sleeping every night. If you're lucky, you'll wake up to find that a kit has been born between you and your mate! (too cute) The kit's pelt is always your mate's pelt, and the gender is randomly generated. However, you can name the kit but if you have a black and white mate and you have a kit the same color, you will only see the black part of your kit until they get bigger. Kits will only stand there and look cute, they do not do anything at this current time. apart from gurgle unitelagble things After you have a kit, it has no more use to keep giving your mate gifts, as nothing else will change. If you have v12 or over, you can talk to the kit every day and eventually it will grow up. However, this will take a while. The kit starts out really tiny, but eventually it will be as big as your cat. '' '' ''Rogue's Mates'' To get a mate as a rouge you must first place your den and build a wall of thickets around it. Make a nest of moss 4 pieces thick, then place a shiny thing on it. If that doesn't work, then make a nest 5-8 pieces thick, put two pieces of fresh-kill on it, and a shiny thing. Then sleep, and the next day a cat will appear! Give your future mate gifts, then soon the cat will become your mate. Repeat the process to have a kit. '' '' There are different stages to being close to having a mate, just like in the Clans. The known stages are: *''Oh, hey.'' *''Hi, what's up?'' *''Oh, hi Name! I hope you've had a great day.'' *''Here's a gift for you! gives you a gift (This can happen any time after the second stage. But it happens once at a time. Then it goes back to the third stage. Gifts can vary.)'' *''I really like you, Name. Would you like to be my mate? (Press spacebar to become the cat's mate)'' *''I love you, Name! You're the best!'' To get a kit, read Getting a Kit above. Category:Characters Category:Warrior Life Category:Rogue Life Category:Cats